


Little Beau John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock storms out after a fight with John.





	Little Beau John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmi1D4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmi1D4Life/gifts).



Little beau John  
Has lost his swan  
And doesn’t know where to find him  
Sherlock’s gone out  
‘Cause he’s in a pout  
Swishing his coat behind him

Sulky Sherlock  
Comes back to talk  
With John, who had maligned him  
Calling him “git”  
And “wanker” and “tit”  
As though those words defined him

Little beau John  
Stays up ’til dawn  
With Sherlock to remind him  
There is no doubt  
Their love will win out  
And so their hearts do bind them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emmi1D4Life for encouraging me to add to this series. Kind comments and kudos make me smile - and sometimes, as in this case, they inspire me to write. 😊


End file.
